Tal vez pueda pasar
by Mareig
Summary: Ir a un instituto en aquella oscura y nublada ciudad era lo que menos ilusión le hacía, siempre rodeada de pijos babosos que chuleaban de lo caro que había sido su viaje. Mi primer fic. Los summarys apestan ¡Yujuuu! SpainxFem!Romano
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi primer fic! ¡Yuju! Estoy tan emocinadísima que me entran ganas de pegrme un cartel que diga "abrazos gratis". ¿Alguien quiere uno? Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y es un poco bastante malo (todo hay que decirlo), pero podeis continuar leyéndolo, que no me molstaría. ^^

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE ( lo pongo todo en mayúsculas que mola), y quiero decir que puede que cambie las parejas, que no sean las que hay en estas primeras 2000 y pico palabras.

Bueno, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1.

Se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta la altura de la nariz y la removió para que se le calentase un poco, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho. Todo y ser principios de otoño, las temperaturas de aquel país eran mucho más bajas que las del suyo y acostumbrada como estaba a los días en que hacía más de 40 grados de calor, aquellos vientos helados, y cargados de hojas secas, le hacían pasar un frío que le helaba los huesos.

Una vez el semáforo estuvo en verde, empezó a andar, cruzando el paso de cebra, en dirección al instituto al que su madre la había apuntado, bueno, siempre cargando con su hermana que se había entretenido mirando un perro que meaba tranquilamente.

- ¡Hermana! ¿Has visto ese perro? -dijo, casi gritó, su hermana alegre y con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca - ¡Qué gracioso! ¿Tú crees que mamá nos comprará un cachorro algún día?

- ¡Feli, no seas imbécil y date prisa que llegaremos tarde!- le gritó siendo un poco más brusca de lo que quería. Se había levantado con humor de perros esa mañana por culpa de la cama del hotel donde se había hospedado para pasar la noche el día antes de que las clases empezaran, y por si no fuera poco, su hermana se había quedado con ganas de tocarle las narices, después de pasar toda la noche en su cama, le había robado la ducha antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

- Jo... vale. - dijo aligerando el paso un poco más callada, pero no duró demasiado.- Lo siento mucho Lovi. Espero que lleguemos pronto. ¡Tengo ganas de conocer a muchísima gente! - volvió a hablar con la más inocente de las sonrisas, con una de esas en las que se te ven hasta las encías.

La mayor de las hermanas, aunque solo fuera por cinco minutos se la quedó mirando con lástima, y después de desviar la mirada y susurrar un "Yo no" reanudó la marcha.

Caminaron siguiendo lo largo de la calle, siempre pegadas a la pared y cogidas de la mano, esperando así, que ningún coche se las llevara por delante. Corrían todo tipo de automóviles, desde cafeteras de los años en que su abuelo viajaba a Francia para conseguir dinero, hasta lujosas limusinas de cristales tintados y negros inmaculados.

Levantó la mirada al cielo en el siguiente semáforo que encontraron y vio uno de los muchos aviones que salían del aeropuerto de Heathrow hacia algún destino exótico, o no tan maravilloso, pero seguro que mejor que la estúpida ciudad de London, donde todos los días llovía. Era normal que mucha gente huyera desesperada en busca de sol, echaba de menos Roma. Cuando puso la vista al frente, divisó, no muy lejos, los tejados del lugar al que se dirigían, rodeados de arboles centenarios, que extrañamente habían sobrevivido a los constantes cambios de la ciudad en los últimos siglos.

Después de cruzar la calle, ambas llegaron a la reja de el edificio. Barrotes negros se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas, terminados con esferas de un color dorado, o oro puro. Lovina empezó a pensar que tal vez, era algo así como una prisión para pijos.

- ¿Hermana, entramos? - preguntó Felicia, la menor de las hermanas apretándole un poco la mano para que dejara de mirar atontada la verja.

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué?, claro. Entremos. - contestó después de ser despertada de su ensoñación.

El camino que llevaba hasta la entrada del edificio estaba pavimentado con algunas piedras pulidas, entonces a Lovina se le ocurrió pensar que los ingleses eran unos estúpidos, y se frotó la rabadilla imaginándose el dolor que tendría en el momento que resbalase por culpa de la lluvia, cosa que parecía bastante probable. Entre las juntas de las baldosas, sobresalían algunos matojos de hierba verde, que seguramente en Italia sería amarilla después de un verano seco. Un poco más adelante, había una fuente de mármol blanco, con figuras clásicas como ángeles y venus italianas. A derecha e izquierda, alumnos en grupos conversaban animadamente, seguramente comentando lo fantástico que había sido su viaje a alguna de las islas con playas paradisíacas del Caribe o del Mediterráneo, sobre la hierba, siempre rodeados del frondoso bosque que rodeaba la senda. Se estaba asfixiando con tanto verde.

Mientras tanto, su hermana hablaba y hablaba, saludando a gente que no conocían de nada y que muchos de ellos le daban un repaso antes de contestarle un "_Nice to meet you_" con una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa lasciva, pensando que ese año iban a tener suerte con las novatas.

Pasaron la fuente y siguieron andando hasta cruzar las puertas del lugar. Puertas grandes de caoba o roble, con un barnizado oscuro que le daba un toque clásico. Fue entonces cuando Lovina soltó la mano de su hermana y empujó la puerta de cristal que habían puesto para evitar tener que mover la gigantesca puerta cada vez que alguien quisiera entrar, siempre con el emblema del colegio.

Suelo de mármol blanco y negro, escaleras amplias que se bifurcaban y lámparas de araña fueron lo que más le llamó la atención, seguidas de los centenares de cuadros de reyes y reinas famosos de diferentes culturas y pudo distinguir, entre algunos cuadros del Renacimiento ( seguramente copias ), el retrato de la reina Margarita Teresa de Saboya. ¡Qué mujer más grandiosa!

Encontró la secretaría gracias a un cartel que la avispada de su hermana había pasado por alto distrayéndose con un rubio fornido, con pinta de alemán, y gafas.

Las recibió una señora rechoncha con gafas anticuadas y algunas canas de más, que traía puesta una blusa con un escote que le hizo girar la cabeza con un poco de desagrado, mientras que la sonriente castaña habría los ojos del susto y y se tapaba la cara con las manos. La señora hablaba por teléfono a la velocidad del trueno, gesticulando con las manos y le contaba que había pillado a su vecino, el bombero, liándose con la chica del cuarto a una tal Sophie a la que se imaginaba como otra recepcionista igual. Se metió un chicle en la boca y empezó a masticarlo para relajarse. Sabía que estaba prohibido dentro del centro, como en todos, pero lo necesitaba porque sino acabaría gritándole a la cotorra que no callaba ni debajo del agua. Mientras tanto, Felicia se había sentado en uno de los bancos que había cerca de la barra y balanceaba los pies al ritmo que tarareaba alguna canción. Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar y colgó el aparato, la chica se acercó.

- Ho...hola – dijo intentando sonreir un poco, había que mantener la apariencia. - Verá, somos nue...

- ¡Qué quereis! - la cortó. En ese momento por su mente pasaron toda clase de insultos dirigidos hacia la gorda antipática esa. Cerró la mano porque si la hubiera llegado tener abierta le hubiera dado un guantazo.

- Verá, era lo que le estaba contando cuando usted me inter...

- Oye niña, déjate de cuentos – mordió el lápiz, pero entonces se le cayó y tubo que agacharse para recogerlo. En ese momento, a Lovina le entraron unas ganas terribles de sacarse el chicle y lanzárselo al pelo, a lo poco que le quedaba.

- Somos nuevas y queremos saber a que clase vamos. - la paciencia se acababa muy deprisa, pensó su hermana.

- Nombres. - ahora se entendían.

- Lovina y Felicia Vargas.

- Lugar de procedencia.

- Roma, Italia.

- Clase 4º N.

Cogió una mochila y con un brusco "gracias" se alejó hacia el recibidor, donde llamarían a su clase para darles la bienvenida, presentarles un tutor y llevarlos hacia su aula. Feli corrió detrás de su hermana después de pedir perdón a la simpatiquísima persona que las había atendido, cuando choco contra algo duro pero cálido.

- ¡ Auch !- se quejó frotándose la cabeza, pero entonces el tobillo derecho le falló y cayó de espaldas. Pero no llegó a rozar el suelo porque unos fuertes brazos la cogieron.

- Lo siento. ¿ Estás bien? - cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos azules poco comunes en la zona de la que venía. - ¿ Te he hecho daño ? - Tenía la piel blanca y el pelo perfectamente peinado y vestía el uniforme como si estuviera hecho para él, sin ninguna mancha y perfectamente planchado.

- N-No, gracias – sacó la lengua y se golpeo la cabeza suavemente con el puño – Estoy perfectamente. - entonces con la efusividad característica de ella le dio dos besos e la mejillas. - Soy Felicia Vargas y voy a 4ºN. Encantada.

- Eh, sí,... Ludwig. - contesto desviando la mirada un poco colorado.

- ¿ Te llamas Ludwig? ¡ Qué guay, como Beethoven ! ¿ Y a qué clase vas ? - dijo cogiéndole la mano y empezando a andar.

A 4º, como tú. - Feli se paró en seco y el chaval casi chocó con ella

¡ En serio ! ¡ Eso es fantástico ! Así iremos juntos a clase y conoceré a alguien más a parte de a mi hermana. Podríamos ir juntos al salón de actos. ¿ Sabes dónde está ? Si no sabes dónde está no te preocupes, Lovi me lo ha dicho y también viene a nuestra clase. - empezó a andar – Deberíamos ir a que nos den el aula, el tutor y todo eso. ¿Vienes? Veee – al pobre alemán no le quedó otra opción al ver la sonrisa que le daba la italiana, así que con una simple afirmación de cabeza se condenó a si mismo. - _Grazie!_

Lovina estaba esperando a su hermana apoyada en la pared del pasillo justo en frente de la sala en la que tenían que reunirse todos los alumnos de cuarto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Miró por cuarta vez el reloj y entró entró en la sala esperando que nadie se le acercara con una sonrisa falsa, pasando sigilosamente entre las sillas hasta encontrar una al final donde no la molestasen.

La gente estaba empezando a entrar y la sala se estaba llenando de murmullos en idiomas que no reconocía. En la entrada vio a su hermana acompañada por el gigantón rubio que había conocido mientras ella se encargaba de buscar la secretaría. Levantó el brazo y gritó el nombre de Feli para que ella la viera, pero por culpa del incansable ronroneo que producía toda la gente hablando por lo bajini, no dejó que llegara a su destino, haciendo que la italiana menor se dirigiera hacia una de las primeras filas, dejando allí a su hermana. Lovi bajó la mano cuando vio que se habían alejado y volvió a fruncir el cejo, esperando que aquella estupidez acabara pronto.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y en el escenario apareció un hombre relativamente joven. Tenía el cabello moreno y alborotado, con dos curiosos rizos que se parecían increíblemente al que ella y su hermana poseían. Se colocó en frente del micrófono y puso los brazos en jarras, adoptando una postura más o menos heroica, esperando que la gente se callaran.

Ejem – tosió con un poco de flojeza y bastante falsamente. - Ejem, ejem. Alumnos de cuarto, ¿ por qué no cierran un rato sus bocas adolescentes y escuchan lo que este viejo lobo les tiene que contar ? - pese que cualquier persona habría pensado que el hombre estaba siendo amable, una nota de amenaza en su tono de voz hizo que todos los alumnos callaran y atendieran.

Soy César Romarioni, director de esta escuela de privilegiados, además de profesor de historia y latín. - hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y continuó – Para empezar quisiera desearles a todos un feliz nuevo curso. Espero que la inteligencia entre en cada una de vuestras neuronas alborotadas que solo piensan en sexo, alcohol, fiesta y más sexo. - no se andaba con chiquitas – Pero en el fondo os entiendo. ¡ Ay la vida del adolescente ! - el hombre estaba como una regadera, todo había que decirlo, pero había conseguido que algunos de los alumnos le vitorearan. - Ahora voy a empezar a dar tutores.

En el momento en que el director empezó a repartir profesores a las distintas clases, la puerta del final del pasillo central se abrió y un chico con el pelo alborotado y bastante alto entró despacio, pasando por la última hilera de butacas y sentándose en la primera que vio libre, justo a su lado.

- Vaya, parece que ya ha empezado. ¿ Me he perdido algo ?- El chico la miraba con una sonrisa destelleante entre la oscuridad de la sala. Ella lo miró de reojo antes de volverse hacia delante, sin decir nada.

- ¡ Ostia ! ¡ Lo siento ! Debería haberme presentado antes. Soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, de España. - el chico le tendió la mano con otra de sus sonrisas, esperando esta vez haber hecho lo correcto. Lovina se giró mirándolo de frente con el ceño todavía fruncido y le cogió la mano, la zarandeó de arriba a abajo con un poco de brusquedad y la soltó, diciendo su nombre en una voz queda, casi un susurro.

- ¡ Es un nombre precioso ! Suena a italiano. - Antonio soltó una suave risa que le puso los pelos de punta.

El muchacho, al que acababa de conocer, pasó el resto de la hora comentando cómo había llegado al instituto, y que pese haber repetido curso lo habían aceptado. Ella pasó un poco bastante de lo que le estaba contando, e intentaba prestar atención a lo que decía el director, pero había algunas actitudes del español que hacían que desviara la vista del escenario de vez en cuando, cómo, por ejemplo, esa forma en pasaba la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más. Al cabo de pocos minutos las luces de la sala se encendieron y después de parpadear dos o tres veces, se fijó en como algunos de los alumnos se levantaban rápidamente de la butaca, como si tuvieran chinchetas en la silla, y otros, en cambio, esperaban a que la sala se vaciase un poco antes de salir con paso tranquilo y pensando en sus cosas. Cuando la sala ya estaba medio vacía, vio a su hermana, arrastrando al chico rubio de antes, y corrió hasta ella, cogiendo la bolsa, pero alguien la cogió del brazo. Se giró dispuesta a darle un guantazo cuando vio unos ojos verdes que le hicieron derretirse por dentro.

- Así que no solo tu nombre es precioso. - Antonio le sonrió cuando vio que se sonrojaba - ¡ Pareces un tomatico _cherry _!- y la asfixió con uno de esos abrazos que suelen dar las madres.

- ¿P-p-pero, se puede saber qué haces?- le dio un pequeño empujón con la misma delicadeza que un camionero, y se fue hacia la salida con un sonrojo bastante notable - ¡Es un imbécil! - continuó hablando para si sola – ¿Con que derecho me abraza así?

Antonio cogió su bolsa de kukuxumusu y le volvió a sonreir cuando ella se giró para ver si ese pervertido la seguía. Se arregló un poco la camisa, que la chica le había estirado cuando él la había abrazado y se fue tras ella, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón ligeramente caído.

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo de una serie de nosecuantos, y que nose cuanto tiempo tardaré en acabar. Ojalá os haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review. Y sinó, para decirme la burrada de faltas que debo haber cometido. La qüestión es que me dejeis algún review.


	2. Primeras horas

Buenooooo… Aquí estoy yoooo, después de desaparecer unos cuantos meses ( Me secuestraron los alieeeeens~) Y vengo con esa conti que ya bastante gente me había dicho que esperaba. Espero que os guste.

Por cierto, que no me quiero ni imaginar, que si para escribir el segundo capitulo he tardado tanto, que pasará con la historia.

Bueno, ¡Qué empiece el show!

Capítulo 2.

Abrió la puerta con un poco más de brusquedad de la que habría querido. Refunfuñando aún sobre el descaro del moreno de vivarachos ojos verdes que hace un momento la había abrazado, oyó como alguien se quejaba al otro lado de la madera del la puerta. Dejó de decir improperios y miró por detrás de la puerta, justo por donde se había oído el quejido. Allí estaba su hermana, con los ojos algo llorosos y tapándose la nariz con una mano.

- Feli... ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó mientras le cogía la mano que tenía libre y con la otra le obligaba a destaparse la nariz – Vaya, estás sangrando.

- Es-Es que venía a decirte que me iba adelantando con Ludwig – ese debía de ser el chico rubio que no se separaba de la falda de su hermana, pensó Lovi.

- Ven – dijo la mayor tirando de la pequeña - Vamos a buscar la enfermería.

Antonio salió justo cuando pasaban las dos italianas y el pelo de Lovina le rozó la nariz, haciéndole estornudar. Se la rascó con el dedo índice y se fue hacia el otro lado, pensando en el olor de azahar que tenia aquella chica en el cabello y añorando un poco sus tierras con una sonrisa lastimosa. Pasó cerca del alemán de las gafas que se había quedado esperando a la menor de las dos y con una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa ambos continuaron el camino hacia el aula.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lovina encontró un cartel que señalaba el camino hacia la enfermería., del mismo modo en que momentos antes había encontrado el cartel que las llevó a secretaría, y dio las gracias al cielo por no haber tenido que parar a preguntar. Mientras tanto, Feli caminaba mirando el techo, intentando que la sangre no le manchara el uniforme escolar. Llegaron a la habitación y Lovi golpeó, un par de veces, la puerta caoba. Oyeron como alguien al otro lado se levantaba de la silla y unos zapatos de tacón que repiqueteaban contra el suelo al caminar. Una mujer castaña les abrió la puerta.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros con algo? - les preguntó amablemente - ¡Vaya, chica! ¡Pero si estás sangrando! - dijo cuando vio a Feli detrás de su hermana – Pasad.

Ambas hermanas entraron en la sala, con un "Gracias" y Lovina se sentó en una silla de aspecto clásico justo en frente del escritorio, mientras que la mujer se llevaba a su hermana detrás de una de las cortinas que separaban las diferentes camas para curarle esa nariz que no dejaba de sangrar. Se fijó en la cantidad de libros de medicina que había en las estanterías, cada uno más grueso que el anterior y con una cubierta más gastada. También colgaban diplomas de diferentes escuelas y universidades, y entre ellos unas fotos dónde salía la mujer con su familia. Las fotos estaban tomadas en sitio muy parecido a su hogar, con un cielo despejado y un paisaje un poco árido. Entonces reconoció en una de las fotos el Partenón, y llegó a la conclusión de que la mujer debería de ser griega. Eso explicaría la gran cantidad de decoraciones grecolatinas en las paredes y estanterías. Se levantó un momento de la silla y se dirigió hacia una de las primeras fotos que encontró. La mujer sonreía mientras sostenía a un niño de poca edad en brazos. Su hijo, supuso. Ambos tenían una mirada aguamarina y un curioso rizo doble que les salía de la coronilla, más curioso que el suyo propio.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, la mujer volvió con Feli a su lado, que llevaba un poco de algodón en la nariz y que mordía felizmente una piruleta.

- ¿Te gustan las fotos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndola.

- S-Sí. Son preciosas. Me recuerdan a Italia.

- Sí – se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, mirando con añoranza las fotografías – Bueno – volvió a mirarla decidida – Soy Karissa Kaprussi, la enfermera del centro. - se presentó y le tendió la mano.

- Lovina y Felicia Vargas – se la cogió con delicadeza.

- Si, ya me lo había dicho tu hermana – en ese momento Felicia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- A tu hermana no le pasa nada, solo un pequeño golpe, y no se ha roto nada por mucho que exagere. - cambió de tono a uno más profesional, pero se le continuaba notando el típico cariño de una madre.

- Muchas gracias por todo. – Lovina le devolvió la sonrisa que momentos antes le había dado. Esa mujer le caía bien, seguramente porque era del Mediterráneo.

Por detrás de sus espaldas se oyó un "¡Oh!" que hizo que ambas hermanas se girasen a la vez. Había un chico detrás de ellas, saludando con una mano mientras que con la otra se tapaba un bostezo que se le escapaba. Lovina lo miró concienzudamente, mientras que Felicia con su habitual y estúpida alegría, se levantaba de un salto y le daba un par de besos en las mejillas, después le cogía de la mano,como lo hacen las ancianas de pueblo cuando te preguntan "¿Hija, y tú de quién eres?, y le contaba nuestra vida... sin omitir detalles vergonzosos. Tenía los ojos aguamarina, justo como la mujer de enfrente, el cabello oscuro y la piel también, y ahí estaba otra vez, el mismo rulo que el de la fotografía. Giró la cabeza hacia la pared, después miró al chico de nuevo, deteniéndose en la mujer antes de llegar a él. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

_- Oh Dio!-_ dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño cerrado – ¡Eres su madre!

- Vaya, te has dado cuenta bastante pronto – dijo Karissa con una sonrisa – Heracles se venía solito al instituto, y como vi que había una plaza de enfermería libre la pedí. Sí no estaría lejos de mi pequeñín y no podría soportarlo.- se llevó la mano al frente para exagerar su actuación.

- Mamá... - el tal Heracles le dirigió una mirada de reproche. - Me tengo que ir.- cogió una mochila que había en el suelo y estiró la puerta para salir.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Feli – ¡Iremos contigo! ¡Vamos hermana!

La aludida se levantó de la silla después de murmurar un "¡Claro!", le dio las gracias a Karissa y abandonó la sala la última.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como era de esperar, todo el mundo estaba en la aula cuando ellos llegaron. El profesor les perdonó la tardanza por estar justificada, aunque, Lovina aún no se podía explicar, como era posible que Heracles hubiera pasado sin que le dijeran nada. De camino a la clase, el griego les había contado a ella y a su hermana, que ya llevaba dos años en el instituto, y les había recomendado algunos lugares fantásticos donde se podía dormir la siesta, siendo las camas de la enfermería su favorito.

- ¿Y tu echas la siesta desnudo como nos... ? - le había preguntado la menor. Su hermana se había puesto roja como un tomate, y le había tapado la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Así, con algunas risas y quejas, habían llegado armando barullo a la clase, no sin antes haber sido parados por un profesor que les había llamado la atención.

Heracles se había sentado en un pupitre al fondo, junto a un hombre gigante que se tapaba la cara con el gorro de una sudadera. Feli, por otro lado, se había sentado junto al musculman ese rubio. Esos dos le daban mala espina. Dio una mirada rápida por la sala, en busca de un lugar donde sentarse. Sólo había dos posibles, uno junto al españolito que había conocido antes, que le sonrió y dio dos palmaditas al sitio que se encontraba junto al suyo, indicando así que estaba libre, y otro junto a otro chico rubio, que miraba distraidamente por la ventana. Eligió el segundo, que parecía más tranquilo. Tercera fila a la derecha. Dejo la mochila en el suelo y se sentó cruzando las piernas, más, que nada por comodidad. Entonces el profesor empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos – tosió muy falsamente – continuaré por donde me había quedado.

El hombre era bastante joven. Tenía la piel clara y la única arruga que se podía apreciar era la de su ceño fruncido. Llevaba una camisa blanca, perfectamente planchada y por dentro de los pantalones, una corbata azul marino y unas gafas. Brazos fuertes y el cabello largo y rubio, recogido en una cola y con dos o tres trenzas sueltas. En la pizarra estaba apuntado su nombre. Gerard Biermann. Tenía que ser alemán.

- A los tres que habéis llegado tarde os veré al terminar la clase para daros el horario, que vuestros compañeros ya lo han recibido. - dijo dirigiéndose a los papeles que tenía delante de las narices. Cegato. - Ahora os daré las habitaciones, que se encuentran todas en el segundo piso de la residencia de alumnos.

Empezó a dar una lista de nombres que no le sonaban de nada. Ella se encontraba por el final, junto a su hermana, en la letra V, y eso le fastidiaba mucho porque era de las últimas en recibir lo que fuese. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano y cerró los ojos esperando oir por ahí su nombre, entonces notó un frote por la pierna. Dio un saltito en su sitio y se quedó mirando al chico de al lado. Había tenido que ser él por narices. No podía haber sido nadie más. El profesor llamó a Francis Bonnefoy y él levantó la mano desinteresadamente. Tenía la habitación 204. Lovi volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mano pensando que habría sido un frote involuntario, claro, ese chico no parecía mala gente. Una mano le subió por la pierna otra vez, pero ella lo ignoró,y entonces esa traviesa mano se le metió por debajo de la falda. Con un grito desgarrador, dio un salto hacia atrás tropezando con la silla y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

- Señorita Vargas ¿tiene algún problema? - preguntó Gerard con una mirada afilada. Su clase estaba siendo parada cada dos por tres y ya tenía ganas de terminarla. A ese paso debería de quedar-se con aquellos críos unos 5 minutos más a parte de los 5 que debía dedicar a los tardones.

- ¡Sí! ¿Va a haber pasta mañana para comer?- Feli, la muy imbécil... ¿por qué había conseguido llegar a cuarto?

- A usted no le decía señorita Vargas, se lo preguntaba a su hermana.

Lovina, desde el suelo todavía, vio como el tal Francis ese, que no le había parecido horrible al principio, se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía hacia ella. Cuando estubo en frente, le tendió la mano y ella la cogió, sin saber verdaderamente porque.

- ¿Sabes que se te ven las bragas desde aquí arriba?- le susurro al oído cuando ella se levantó.

La chica apartó la mano instantáneamente y la sacudió con fuerza, como si le diera asco haberle tocado.

- ¿Puedo cambiar de sitio profesor? - preguntó con los mofletes todavía rojos – Es que desde aquí no puedo ver bien la pizarra.

- Claro, pero rapidillo que estoy harto de perder tiempo.

Cogió la mochila que había dejado anteriormente en el suelo, cerca de su sitio, y paseó los ojos por la sala. Gesto inútil, porque ya sabía que el único pupitre libre que quedaba era al lado del chico ese español. Solo esperaba que no hiciera lo mismo que el melenas. Que empiezan siendo buenas personas, dando abrazos por ahí con cara de niños buenos, pero acaban metiéndote mano a la mínima oportunidad. ¡Qué su abuela ya le había contado como eran esos hombres con pelos y señas!

El lugar estaba en la segunda fila, pero en el lado contrario, justo en la izquierda. Nada más llegar, Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa a la que ella respondió desviando la mirada hacia la pizarra. Gerard lo miraba con fastidio y le señalaba el reloj en un gesto de prisa. Con un suspiro se sentó. La lista de nombres continuó. Llegó el nombre de Antonio, y prestó atención (así evitaría acercar-se a su habitación). La 204. Esa era la misma que la del Francés ese metemanos, mejor, más razones para no acercarse. Esa sería una habitación problemática. La lista continuó y continuó… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantos alumnos? ¡Se le estaba haciendo eterna! El español, sentado a su lado, estaba dibujando algo en su libreta. Un trazo detrás de otro para dar sentido a un dibujo más o menos entendible. Con cuidado, y sin perder la compostura, la chica levantó el cuello. No es que le interesara mucho lo que hacía el tipo ese, pero, qué más podía hacer. Sobre el papel cuadriculado de la libreta que tenía más a mano, estaba dibujando un perfil. A trazos simples, cortos pero finos, cada vez el rostro iba cogiendo personalidad. Nariz pequeña y un poco puntiaguda. Ojos grandes y expresivos, con un toque de luz. Era increíble que con un boli hiciera todo eso. En esos momentos estaba terminado los detalles del cabello. Uno largo y ondulado. Una mujer sin lugar a dudas. ¿Como era posible que alguien como él dibujase tan bien? El detalle era super realista, lleno de luces y sombras que se hacían pasando bastantes veces el bolígrafo por un mismo sitio, siempre sin apretar.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la chica en un susurro y sin su característica mala leche.

Antonio solo la miro con otra de sus tan típicas sonrisas. ¡Dios! ¿Como podía sonreir tantas veces? ¿Es que le habían grapado la boca o algo así?

El chico continuó con su trabajo. Unas últimas líneas y realizó un curioso rizo que que se levantaba por encima de los demás.

- Eres tú ¿No se nota? - levantó la libreta lo suficiente como para que ella viera su obra finalizada.

Al darse cuenta, la chica se sonrojó bruscamente y bajando la mirada le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Sintió como el chico se quejaba en voz muy baja y como después de una risilla por lo bajini, se frotaba el brazo golpeado. Lovina volvió a mirar el dibujo. Y notó como el sonrojo volvía a acudir a sus mejillas. Miró al chico sentado a su lado.

- Dibujas muy bien – volvió a susurrar - Pero que conste que como te vuelva a pillar dibujándome, el sopapo que recibirás será peor que este.

Si no fuera por su fabuloso oído, Antonio no habría escuchado ese cumplido por parte de la italiana, eso sí, lo que ella había dicho a continuación sí qu lo había oído. Articuló con los labios un "_Thank you!". _Tenía la mirada de Gerard pegada, y no tenía ganas de que le llamasen la atención nada más empezar el curso. Lo había pasado ya bastante mal el curso anterior y no tenía ganas de que su padre se enterara de que iba por ahí jodiendo a los ingleses. Bueno... Gerard no era técnicamente inlés.

El profesor levantó la vista de los papeles, y les lanzó una mirada furibunda. ¿Es qué no callarían nunca? Continuó con su trabajo. El único que tenía ese viernes. Señalarles los horario e indicarles las habitaciones en las que los encerrarían hasta que saliera el sol. Esa era la parte que más disfrutaba. Sonrió para si mismo. La siguiente alumna era Lovina Vargas. Una chica italiana, con muy mala leche y que tenía unos ojos que tiraban veneno. Bueno, por lo menos ahora estaba un poco más tranquila.

- Lovina Vargas… Tienes la habitación 206. Felicia Vargas... Tú tienes la 188 – Lovina casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Ella intentando evitarlos y ahora iba y le tocaba en la habitación de al lado. ¿Es que el mundo estaba en su contra? Lloró interiormente cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. En cambio su hermana, contestó con "_Yes sir!_" Con saludo militar y todo.

La italiana mayor dirigió la vista hacia atrás. Bonnefoy, le estaba mirando con una de esas falsas sonrisas que causan escalofríos. Se giró hacia delante, murmurando un pequeño "Joder!". Antonio le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda, unos golpecitos amistosos. Sin lugar a dudas, había oído su comentario.

- Tranquila – la consoló – Francis es un buen chico. Además, yo también estaré cerca.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la chica chocó la frente con la mesa. "Eso es precisamente es lo que me preocupa" pensó mientras continuaba golpeándose la cabeza. Solo esperaba que su compañera no fuera una de esas inglesas pijas y estiradas. Ya se imaginaba a una compañera así, criticandole por dejar la ropa por el suelo al cammbiarse. Luego lo comprobaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Karissa: Nombre griego que quiere decir amor y tolerancia. Creo que le pega con el carácter.

Gerard: Según una página que hay por ahí de nombres para bebés (creo que es la misma de donde saqué Karissa), Gerard significa lanza/valiente, encima empieza por ger- como Germania... Ejeje

¡Si es que soy super-buena para los nombres! Kesesesese~

Bueno, aquí está mi segundo capítulo. No me agrada tanto como el primero, pero creo que está bastante aceptable… ^^

Por cierto, faltas de ortografía/gramática, o lo que sea, me lo decís, por un review, por supuesto. Que total, pulsar el botoncito no cuesta demasiado... xD


	3. ¿Haciendo amistades?

¡Vale, vale! ¡Pegédame!¡Pero en la cara no por favor! Esta vez no tengo excusas, no escribía porque me daba pereza, que no era porque no supiera que hacer, porque el capítulo sí que lo tenía planeado. Así que comprendo el cabreo de los posibles lectores qe tenga. No sé si serán muchos pero bueno. No voy a poner aclaraciones al final, porque pudiendo ponerlas ahora no lo voy a hacer dos veces. Por ahí aparece El Antiguo Egipto, osease, la madre del Egipto actual, por si alguien no la reconoce... No se me ocurre que más decir... *carita de buena (a ver si consigo que no me maten)*

¡Ale! Podeis empezar a leer, no os molesto más.

P.D. Cualquier error, fallo, incomprensión, un review, que yo los contesto todos :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 3.

Después de recibir la desagradable noticia, Lovina se mantuvo ausente y despistada el resto de la clase. De vez en cuando, Antonio le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos, y cuando ella reaccionaba, le mandaba una mirada furibunda y agresiva que hacía que el chico se estuviera quietecito.

El profesor continuó con su interminable lista de alumnos. Joder… cuanta gente había. El último de la clase era un chico con aspecto del norte, pero muy bajito. Normalmente los norteños solían ser altos, pero ese no pasaría del metro seseinta. Bueno, sería la excepción esa que siempre confirma la regla. Era rubio y fruncía el ceño mientras se tiraba de las mangas del jersey azul. Cuando Gerard le dio la habitación, el chico empezó a gritar y a quejarse golpeando la mesa. No parecía muy contento con la habitación que le había tocado. ¡Pero ese que se pensaba! ¡Es que creía que podía ir por ahí gritando y con mala leche! Con ese carácter no conseguiría muchos amigos.

-"_What's the matter with you!" – _Lovina se levantó con brusquedad, y el pobre chico que estaba a su lado (que estaba jugando con una tortuguita de plástico que solo Dios sabía de donde había sacado), dio un brinco de la impresión – ¡¿Es que crees que todos estamos contentos con la habitación que nos ha tocado? – vale, estaba levantando un poco la voz, pero ese chico no tenía motivos para quejarse. Por lo menos el no tenía que estar cerca de un francés pervertido y de un español acosador – ¡A mi no me gusta la mía y mira, me aguanto y me jodo!

-Oye señoritinga, ¿por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? – el rubio la miró con unos profundos ojos turquesas y cargaditos de mala hostia.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo me meto donde me da la gana!

-¡Donde quieras excepto en mis quejas!

Antes de que la discusión fuera a más, Gerard se acerco a la mesa del chico y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa lo arrastró por la clase hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - soltó el chavalín.

-Hijo, salgo a las 15:00 y son las 14:55. No tengo tiempo para oir insultos en medio de la clase. Si quereis pegaros, salid fuera. Señorita Vargas, usted también.

Antes de que Lovina pudiera quejarse, Felicia se levantó del sitio y cabizbaja se dirigió hacia la salida. La clase se quedó en silencio, incluso el rubio dejo de soltar improperios contra el profesor.

-Feli… Em… Creo que el profesor no se refería a ti. – apuntó Ludwig subiéndose las gafas con el dedo índice.

-¡Y tú quien te crees que eres para llamarla por ese nombre!- Gritó la mayor desde la otra punta de la clase – ¡Para ti ella es Felicia!

-Lovina Vargas… Fuera. De. Clase.- Biermann ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Lovina, lo más dignamente que pudo, se dirigió hacia la salida, con la cabeza alta y la mirada al frente. Pasó por el lado de su hermana, que volvía a sonreir estúpidamente. La menor estaba volviendo a su sitio, cerca del bastardo ese. Tenía cara de bueno y serio. Todo lo que un suegro podía desear. Su padre estaría contento si él y Feli salieran juntos, pero ella sabía que era pura fachada... A ella no la engañaba. Lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos esperando que con eso le hubiera causado dolor de cabeza y salió por la puerta, pero chocó contra alguien. Era chica bastante delgada, con unos enormes ojos verdes y un lacito morado. Le recordaba terriblemente al chico rubio... Vash Zwingli, había dicho el profesor. Se disculpó y la ayudó a levantarse. La chica le sonrió y le dio las gracias y un _"Don't worry, I'm OK". _Después se fue corriendo pasillo arriba. Lovina se despidió de la chica y se fue hacia la pared más cercana a la puerta, justo al lado del de la mala leche.

Vash estaba sonrojado y con una mano se tocaba la mejilla. Miró el suelo, encontrándose con sus zapatos negros recién comprados, y suspiró. Lovina se puso a su lado y intentó empezar una conversación que no terminara con sangre y comentarios afilados.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó como de manera casual y desviando la mirada.

-Por supuesto – contestó este mirándose todavía los pies, juraría que tenía una mancha de barro en el cuero de los zapatos- Es mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Bueno, no-no exactamente eso, es mi hermanastra, es decir la hija de mi padre. Bueno, no es mi padre biológico, pero se podría decir que sí. Él marido de mi madre para ser más exactos, bueno, el nuevo marido.- Vash hablaba atropelladamente y quien lo escuchara podría jurar que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, porque al terminar tomo aire por la nariz y lo soltó formando un suspiro largo.

-Ahhh... Parece maja- comentó, entonces le tendió la mano y se presentó como debía, aunque en el fondo todavía se sitiera dolida por lo dicho anteriormente. Si la hubiera visto su madre, le habría dado de abrazos y besos hasta asfixiarla. Siempre le había gustado que ella hiciera nuevos amigos. Pero su madre ya no estaba – Lovina Vargas, Italia.- le sonrió

-Vash Zwingli, Suiza.- el chico le dio la mano. Bueno, habían empezado con mal pie, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera arreglar.

Gerard se asomó por la puerta de madera oscura de entrada al aula pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. ¡Qué desastre de clase! Y encima era el tutor, como si no tuviera suficiente dándoles física y química. Por lo menos estaba el Ludwig ese, ese si que parecía un chico aplicado y serio, uno de esos chicos a los que sí que daba gusto dar clase, por los que valía la pena ser profesor. Aunque mientras le pagaran, realmente le daba igual quien estuviera ahí. Retuvo a la chica italiana que ya estaba a punto de salir, y le recordó que debía quedarse para recibir su horario. A Heracles no hizo falta decirle nada. Ya lo había retenido la mesa, que en estos momentos le aguantaba la cabeza. Debería hablar con su madre. No era normal que un adolescente pasara más tiempo dormido que despierto. Llamó la atención a la segunda chica, la que estaba fuera.

-Señorita Vargas, pase a recibir su horario.

Lovina entró en el aula y se colocó junto a Feli, que estaba pellizcando al bello durmiente. Vash recogió su mochila y se fue con una "_Bye_" un poco más natural que su acostumbrado tono.

-¡Loviiii! ¡¿Has visto esto? ¡Le pellizco y ni se mueve! - gritó emocionada la más pequeña.

Heracles le apartó la mano de un manotazo y suspiro largo y profundamente. Bostezó y se separó de la mesa, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. Rodó los hombros y el cuello haciendo crujir las vértebras y se estiró. Se quedó quieto en el sitio, sin moverse ni hablar y devolviendo la mirada a las tres personas que en esos momentos la estaban mirando.

-¡Ala! - se sorprendió Feli – ¡Qué parsimonía!

-Ostras, Feli. El nuevo instituto te ha cambiado.- ¿de dónde había sacado esa palabra?

-¿Tú crees? - dio una vuelta sobre si misma – Bueno, la verdad es que creo que he adelgazado un poco, pero no creo que sea por el instituto.

Gerard se tranquilizó mentalmente. Menos mal que pronto acabaría el horario. Venga, cinco minutitos más y te puedes ir casa. Se acabará el sufrimiento. Podrás sentarte en el sofá y leer tu novela favorita.

-¡Ejem ejem! Si os parece bien, os doy los horarios y nos vamos ¿vale?

-Señor Biermann, yo que usted iría a que le miraran la garganta, que una vez vi una película en la que un hombre que tosía mucho al final se moría porque escupía sangre.- dijo Felicia preocupada.

-Eh... Sí, haré como si no hubiera oído nada – murmuró

Repartió los horarios que constaban de dos hojas cada uno. Una para las clases y otro con las normas del colegio y las horas permitidas para salir. Les advirtió acerca de llegar tarde otra vez y le comentó a Heracles que quería hablar con su madre. El chico asintió y recogió sus cosas. Las dos chicas lo esperaban fuera.

¡Adiós señor Biermann! ¡Nos vemos el lunes! - gritó la italiana castaña clara.

-Sí sí. Ala. Vete. Venga. - contestó con un movimiento de manos.

Cerró la puerta sin mucho cuidado y suspiró, sí, otra vez. Rutina del día a día en un instituto donde no solía pasar casi nada, por no decir nada, interesante. Guardó la libreta de tutorías en la maleta de piel oscura que su madre le había regalado por aprobar la universidad. Ya estaba un poco vieja y las correas estaban tan recosidas que se notaba a la legua que cada vez usaba un hilo de diferente color.

Borró la pizarra con prisas y bajó las persianas de la habitación hasta que solo quedó una fina línea de luz. Se puso la bufanda azul marino y cogió la maleta y la chaqueta negra de la silla. Al salir cerró la puerta con satisfacción y se dirigió hacia el "despacho del dire" como lo llamaban los alumnos. Siguió recto el pasillo, pasando por los retratos de algunos de los reyes más importantes de la historia europea y por los laboratorios Física y Química. Giró a la derecha i subió las escaleras de mármol principales. Se resbaló a mitad camino y apuntó mentalmente que debían comprar nuevas señales de "¡Peligro! Suelo húmedo". Con un poco de suerte encontraba una en la tienda de chinos que había cerca de la boca del metro. Ya le encargaría la cuenta al inepto del director. Al llegar a la puerta oscura de la sala la aporreó dos veces y entró sin esperar a que contestaran.

-Romarioni, necesito hablar contigo unos minutos.

El señor director, que se encontraba de espaldas a él y en frente del escritorio del ordenador, se giró sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado. Se sentía descubierto en una situación no demasiado cómoda. Carraspeó y sonrió para aligerar un poco la tensión. Entonces Biermann vio la faena que estaba realizando el tan ilustre director de la escuela. La profesora de historia, una mujer de tez bastante morena, pelo negro y rasgos africanos, salió de entre los brazos del italiano, se arregló la falda y saludó al de Física y Química con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza y un buenos días, para después salir del aula .

-Eh... ¡Hola Geri! ¿Qué querías decirme? - se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se terminó de quitar la corbata mal atada que llevaba.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces... Y para ti soy Biermann. - puntualizó.

-Vamos, no me seas estirado que ya hace tiempo que nos conocemos.

-A veces desearía que no fuera así – dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sillón y la cartera en el suelo.

-Ya sabes que la confianza da asco- apuntó Romarioni dándole la vuelta al escritorio y sentándose en su silla de patas de león. Era bastante anticuada y vieja, pero siempre le daba al despacho un aspecto más elegante y con clase. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y encaró los ojos de su predilecto profesor de Ciencias.- Dime, de que quieres hablar.

-Hay un par de chicas nuevas italianas en mi clase.- empezó

-Lo sé, lo sé. Conozco a su madre y tiene unas caderas perfectas para pari... -Biermann arqueó una ceja al ver que el director empezaba a irse por las ramas, algo bastante común en él, a decir verdad -Quiero decir, ehem, que me avisó por correo de que este curso vendrían a estudiar aquí, a Londres. ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Bueno, hoy han llegado tarde a clase, pero parece ser que estaban en la infermería, y la mayor parece un poco...- busco una palabra menos directa para explicarlo- descarrilada.

-¿Descarrilada? No lo entiendo.

-Grita en clase cuando nadie está hablando y parece ser bastante quisquillosa a la hora de escoger compañero de pupitre.

-Ahh... Creía que era algo peor.- Suspiró aliviado César.

-Sí que es malo.- Gerard estaba sorprendido. Ese tipo de cosas podían conllevar ciertos problema en el equilibrio de la clase.

-No lo es. Es italiana, eso es normal.- sentenció con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo es. Yo soy alemán y no tengo un látigo y unas esposas en el armario.

-Bueno, eso no sabría decirte si es cierto- susurró por lo bajo

-¿Qué? - le había parecido oir algo que realmente no deseaba escuchar

-No nada. No te preocupes. - aseguró entre un par de risas mal disimuladas- No te preocupes por ellas. Si vienen de Roma, como tengo entendido, no tendrán demasiados problemas con la gente. Ay~ mi Roma...-ya estaba divagando.

Biermann aceptó el razonamiento de su superior, aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Comentó algo sobre la otra hermana, Felicia, la que parecía un poco tonta. Le resultaba extraño que una chica así estuviera en el curso en el que estaba, pero al comprobar el expediente de la italiana decidió que sería mejor esperar a ver como le iba en los exámenes, porque de tonta no tenía un pelo, no había suspendido ninguna en el curso anterior, es más, tenía incluso un par de sobresalientes.

Se despidió con un saludo y dejó al director solo en la habitación. Saludó a Rose que terminaba de teclear una serie de cosas en su ventanilla de la secretaría. La mujer, como si tuviera un muelle en el culo se levantó y le dedicó unos rápidos parpadeos desde detrás de las gafas. A levantarse, su enorme, viejo y caído busto, le provocó jaquecas para el resto de la semana, y el parpadeo la imagen más horrorosa del día. ¡Puajj!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lovina, Feli y Heracles llegaron sin complicaciones al edifico de las residencias. Seguía manteniendo el mismo encanto que el resto del complejo, pero seguramente por la mano de la gente joven que vivía en él, tenía un aspecto más desenfadado y optimista que el edificio central. Se accedía a él por el mismo pasillo de baldosas que había a la entrada, pero este se bifurcaba en la fuente y se colaba entre los abetos que había a ambos lados del camino del camino principal. No había que caminar mucho y llegabas a las zona residencial. Con mucha más gente gritando, cotorreando, fastidiando, jodiendo. Vamos, una preciosidad. Algunas chicas que charlaban en grupos, seguramente sobre a que lugar se irían esa noche a emborracharse y a lucir palmito, callaban cuando pasaban por su lado. Miraban con una envidia bastante evidente a las dos sureñas que caminaban tan contentamente junto al hijo de la enfermera. Ese griego macizorro que con 16 años ja tenía un pequeño club de fans que lo espiaban cuando dormía en la hierba. Heracles les contó a las dos italianas que una vez descubrió a una chica intentando robarle los zapatos justó cuando se despertaba de la siesta.

-¡Ala! ¿Y tu qué hiciste?- Preguntó entusiasmada por la anécdota Feli.

-Pues... Se los di- dijo tranquilamente.

Lovina lo miró un poco bastante sorprendida. ¿Que había hecho qué? Ese chico no era normal. Es más, pensó que ninguna de las personas que la rodeaban era normal. Iba a ser muy difícil no perder la cabeza en un lugar como ese. Justo en frente de la puerta de acceso al lugar había una pizarra de corcho de las de toda la vida, con chinchetas multicolores y algunas con forma de corazón. ¡Que monas~! Debajo de la pizarra había una serie de sillones. Parecían muy cómodos y retubo las ganas de tirarse encima. Feli no lo hizó. Fue un salto alucinante y bastantes de las personas presentes seguro que vieron su ropa interior, de color verde por cierto, al dar un impulso un poco demasiado fuerte. Lovina apartó la vista y se espero un par de minutos hasta que su hermana dejara de gritarle a la gente que los probaran, que estaban super cómodos y eran gratis y entonces se acercó a la pizarra. Había algunos papeles con tiras de números de teléfono de diferentes cursillos extraescolares, algunas fotos de viajes de fin de curso y un mapa con la distribución del centro, las habitaciones y las zonas de ocio. Vamos, un mapa completito, completito. La forma más directa de llegar hasta su cuarto era subir por la tercera escalera contando desde la puerta. La de su hermana no estaba muy lejos de la suya así que no tenían porque separarse. Mejor. No se fiaba de los desesperados esos. Junto a los sillones había un pequeño jardín de rocas de estos de interior y una escalera con las barandillas pulidas. Heracles se despidió de ellas y empezó a subirlas, pero antes de que hubiera subido tres escalones, Feli le cogió del brazo y le hizo prometer que se verían luego. Lovina, mientras tanto se sentó sin que nadie lo notase en uno de los sillones. No podía eitar la tentación de probarlos. Heracles dijo un entrecortado "_I-I'll promise_" y se fue un bastante aturdido, tanto que chocó con una maceta con un pequeño árbol y se disculpó con la planta. Feli bajó feliz los pocos escalones que había subido y se paró en frente de su hermana gemela.

_-Andiamo?- _preguntó con una sonrisa.

Suspiró y se levantó del glorioso sillón. "_Andiamo_" dijo ella. Y juntas continuaron caminando por el corredor del piso inferior.


End file.
